1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective covers for gun scopes. It is particularly concerned with scope covers that can be removably positioned to provide protective covers for the length of such scopes and that include protective end covers to protect and cover both the eye piece and the distal ends of such scopes.
Gun scopes for both rifle and pistols generally include a mounting base that is used to adapt the scope to fit on a gun. It is therefore desirable to provide a protective cover that can be used with scopes of differing sizes and configurations, and having different scope and mount base lengths and configurations.
2. Prior Art
There have been various kinds and types of protective covers for rifle and pistol scopes disclosed and available for use in the past. Known covers have generally included a tubular housing that will fit over the length of the scope, from eye piece end to distal lens end. It has been known to make such previously available scope covers from water proof, stretchable, and resilient materials. The known scope covers have generally had cylindrical shaped bodies. The cylindrical bodies are then provided with elongate slots extending essentially the length of the bodies and are resilient so that the bodies can be stretched over the length of the scope whereby the ends of the body will cover both the eye piece end and the distal end of the scope. Resilient rings maybe provided to telescope over the scope at opposite ends of a support mount for the scope. The rings secure a center section of the body to a center section of the scope, even when one or both of the end pieces of the body are pulled from coverage of the eye piece end, and the distal end of the scope, and then are released to snap back to be located on top of one or both scope ends.